See You Later, Juliet
by Kuro-Kusabana
Summary: This is a story that is based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. He lost someone he loved. So did she. They both meet. But then the shocking truth comes in. What will happen? Read and find out!


It was Sunday morning. My girlfriend had died two years ago. I loved her. A lot. The cherry blossom park was our favorite place. I was walking through the park. And then, I saw her. A girl that looked like a angel. I was wondering. Could she save me? Could she save me from the pain I have been going trough for the past two years? Then, she began to talk.

**Juliet**: Um. hi. Listen, I think I'm lost. I am looking for the cherry blossom park?

**Me: **Your here.

**Juliet:** Oh, I thought it would be more beautiful.

**Me:** Heh, yea**. **Well, all the cherry blossoms fall off during the winter.

**Juliet:** Well, I guess all good things have to come to an end.

She had the same look as me. The same look I have when I think about when my girlfriend died.

**Juliet: **Oh yea! I'm Juliet.

**Me:** Heh, I'm Alex.

**Juliet:** Hey, do you want to get some breakfast?

**Me:** Heh, it's 12:30 in the afternoon.

**Juliet:** That won't stop me.

**Me:** Heh!

So went to a diner and got two eggs. One for the two of was the first time I had shared a meal with anyone since my best friend died. Juliet made me happy. She made me realize that my life wasn't over. It was just beginning.

We finished eating and I walked her home. Then I saw something drop from her bag. It was a charm. A cherry blossom charm.

Me: Juliet! You dropped this!

Juliet: Oh snap! Thank you very much! I don't know what I would do without this!

Me: Where did you get it?

Juliet: My mom...before she died last year.

So she lost someone too, huh? I guess we make a perfect match.

Juliet: But it's okay! Because I will get to see her again one day! It's not a goodbye! It's a "See ya later!"

I could already tell. She was forcing herself to smile. I have been doing the same thing for years.

Then, the next day came, and I saw Juliet again in the park. We talked,went to the diner and got two eggs again.

Then Juliet and said what I never thought she would say:

**I LOVE YOU.**

It had been 3 years since Juliet said that to me. She had moved to New York a few days after she confessed. I never got the chance to answer her. But I already knew the answer. I love her too. From the moment I saw that she was just like me. Putting on a fake smile and pretending that you were happy. But once I was with Juliet, I felt true happiness. And I loved it. I loved her. And I was going to tell her.

We had been keeping in touch by letters. She would tell me all the things that were going on there and I would tell her all the things that were going on here. One day, she sent me a letter saying she was going to visit on Saturday. I felt so happy. I was able to see her again! I could tell her how I felt.

Then Saturday came and it was raining. Hard. But that didn't ruin my day. I was too excited. I went to the airport with a ring in my hand. I was going to propose to her.

She said she would be here by 12:00. It was 2:00. But I knew she would come. I knew it. So I waited. I waited and waited. But she never came. I came back the next day and the next. But she wasn't there. I got worried. I asked around asking if they saw her, but no one did. So I went home.

Then I got a letter from Juliet. I was happy. Until I read it.

**" Dear Alex, **

**I am very sorry that I couldn't visit you. But I'm sick. I have cancer. I will die in 1 month. I am currently in the hospital. Maybe they will be able to find a cure and save me. So don't worry too much! I might live!**

**Love ,**

**Juliet"**

Even though it was a letter I could feel it. She was forcing herself again. Making me think that she was fine and happy. When actually she was scared and lonely.

Then one month came. And ,yes, Juliet died. I had lost another person I loved. Her funeral was in a few days. She said she wanted it to be here. I felt sad. I wanted to comfort her. Hug her. Make her feel less lonely. I wanted to tell her that she didn't have to force herself to smile anymore. But I couldn't. She was gone.

Her funeral came and I went. She got buried right next to her mom. I wanted to cry. But I didn't. I knew Juliet didn't want me to cry for her. She wanted me to find happiness. The happiness she couldn't get. I did my best to not cry. But somehow some tears managed to get through. And before I knew it. I was drowning in my own sorrow.

The next day, I went to the diner for breakfast, at 12:30 in the morning ,of course, and had two eggs. There was no one I could share it with. It was a Sunday. That was my new favorite day. Because it was the day me and Juliet met. _Juliet. _Her name fits well. She was like Juliet from _Romeo and Juliet. _She was a princess. She was very important. She wasn't allowed to follow her own heart. She was trapped. She lost someone dear to her. And loved him deeply.

I went to the cherry blossom park. I had the charm that Juliet's mom gave her. I took the cherry blossom and let it blow in the wind. Juliet was no longer forced to be happy. She was free. As I watched the cherry blossom fly farther and farther I thought only one thing : _See you later, Juliet. _


End file.
